1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to backpacks and more particularly pertains to a new backpack with inflatable pockets for reducing shoulder and back fatigue when carrying a load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of backpacks is known in the prior art. More specifically, backpacks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,053; U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,578; U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,964; U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,507; U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,429; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 373,227.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new backpack with inflatable pockets. The inventive device includes a housing with front and back portions, a pair of side portions, top and bottom portions, and an interior that is defined by the portions. The housing has an opening into the interior of the housing. A pair of elongate carrying straps each have opposite first and second ends. The first end of each of the carrying straps is coupled to the back portion of the housing towards the top portion of the housing. The second ends of the carrying straps are coupled to the back portion of the housing. An inflatable air pillow is coupled to the back portion of the housing towards the bottom portion of the housing. Each of the carrying straps may also have an inflatable cavity disposed therein.
In these respects, the backpack with inflatable pockets according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing shoulder and back fatigue when carrying a load.